


Daily life of Asagiri Gen

by alesandrey



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fools inlove, Gay, Gen vlogger, IDK I suck at tagging, M/M, Mentioned Ryusui - Freeform, Modern Era, Referenced tiktok, Ryusui is Gen's ex, Sengen living together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesandrey/pseuds/alesandrey
Summary: Have you guys seen the famous tiktok trend where they ask they're partner what they would do if they broke up? Yep, that trend but make it Sengen. It's basically just domestic sengen fluff and them living their life together. An episode of my sengen brainrot.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, sengen - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Daily life of Asagiri Gen

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this word dump as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sending al the love. 
> 
> Ps. There might be grammatical errors and spelling since english ain't my first language but i hope you'll still find joy in reading. Thank youuu and take care guys.

Senku breathed. His chest falling and rising calmly as he exhales his deep breaths, relaxing his stiff shoulders as he inclines his neck from left to right in attempt to stretch some fatigue that had seem to accumulate due to his late-night works for some projects. It was early in the morning. He’s currently on his apartment sitting cross-legged, facing his open balcony, the sight of the glorious sun and the morning city laid out peacefully under his sight. The busy buzzling of cars passing by and birds chirping echoed on Senku’s ear as he sipped on his hot chocolate. He sighed as he leaned his back on his sofa sitting himself comfortably on his small apartment enjoying the soothing feeling the freshness of the early morning has given him.

  
it was a perfect morning.

Or so Senku had thought.

“ Hayo-ayyyyyyy Senku-chan! “

Senku’s face fell as soon as he heard Gen’s overly dramatic greeting. It seems like everything in the background, the good atmosphere, the calm morning, the busy buzzling of the cars and even the innocent birds chirping vanished. Everything started to melt hideously like wax being place too close in a hot scorching fire while Gen slowly appeared at the background melting and tearing everything else apart with his huge and dark horns and a literal devilish grin( in senku’s imagination it Gen had fangs) with smoke uncurling from his nose and his hideous eyes. His calm and perfect morning utterly ruined.

Great. 

He sighed as he felt the mentalist wrap one of his arms around Senku’s shoulder the mentalist chest pressing on the top of his back as he felt a pair of soft lips pressed gently on his cheeks.

Well, I guess a ‘this’ ain’t bad in exchange for his ruined morning.

Senku smiled to himself as he once again took a sip on his coffee ignoring the other who was now seated comfortably beside him.

“ Hayo-aayyyy minna-sama. I’m Gen your resident mentalist and I’m with my grumpy ol’ boyfriend sipping his hot chocolate in a very old-fashioned way. Babe, are you a grandpa? “ Senku groaned and Gen chuckled.

Right.

Of course. How could he forget? He’s now living with Asagiri Gen. A famous magician and now a wanna-be vlogger.

And, well, his boyfriend.

Gen is a celebrity and lately, Gen told him that his fans had been requesting him to make short vlogs or clips that happens in the daily lives of the mentalist. Senku thought it was very troublesome and unnecessary. He may not look like it but Senku is a very private person. He doesn’t want strangers to know much about his personal life because aside from it’s not their business he doesn’t want to hear people’s useless thoughts about him or them specially now that they’ve been living together. Specially now that Gen is on the glorious peak of his career. Senku was ten billion percent sure that sooner or later people with crappy opinions that has nothing good to say will surely surface and will try to tarnish the hard work his boyfriend has invested in his career. He doesn’t want Gen’s long years of hard work to go to waste. He doesn’t want that for him or Gen either. But since Gen looked very happy while doing so, he let him be. He always wanted to see him smile though and if this makes him happy, Senku would 10 billion percent support him. Only with the condition that Gen would know his limits and had promise to never interfere whenever he’s working. The other gladly accepted the conditiosn with a dramatic yey and a ‘ you’re such an amazing boyfriend, senku-chan I love you very muuuuuuch’ with a peck on the scientist’s lips.

He shook his head at the thought.

“ Stop recording and stop ruining my peaceful morning, mentalist, “

Gen ignored the latter as he leaned closer to Senku. Gen was still busy talking shit in front of the camera about whatever. Senku was so damn tired and it was still too early so he tried his best to block off the noisy chatter his boyfriend was making while silently hoping that he can still enjoy on whatever is left of his supposedly calm and peaceful morning.

“ So Senku-chaan I have something to ask you. “

He shouldn’t have hoped. Nothing was peaceful with his boyfriend anyways.

Senku raised his brow as he took a sip on his hot choco.

“ Ask me what would I do if we break up. “

What?

First of all the question was absurd and there’s no way in hell they would break up. And second, he thought Gen was the one doing the asking? He shook his head as he lowered his cup gulping the warm liquid down his throat.

“ I thought you’ll be the one doing the asking? “

“ Well, you see smart-ass, I changed my mind. Now ask me. “ Senku snorts.

“ The question is bullshit of course we won’t break up. “

Gen pouted but smiled at how confident senku had claimed that they won’t break up. Gen felt his inside warm but completely ignored it as he focused on whatever he was going to do. He then pokes Senku’s cheeks that the other flicked away with a tch and in annoyance.

“ I know you love me so much to even think about a break up but don’t be such a kill joy and ask me senku-chaaaaan. My beloved fans are waiting! “

Senku looked up at Gen a bored look clearly visible on his face as he glanced a bit at the camera that Gen was currently holding before returning his sight on his boyfriend.

Asagiri Gen is pretty and also annoying. This was the price Senku had to pay in being greedy, in having the world’s famous mentalist all by himself. He sighed in defeat as he tries to remember his reasons on why his heart chose to love this certain man.

“ Fine. What would you do if we break up? “ Just as Senku had thought the question was a crap. He couldn’t even think of a situation on where him and Gen is separated. It can’t be and it will never be.

Senku’s crimson orbs deadpanned at Gen’s face as the other blinks shyly looking a bit bashful as he turned his gaze away from senku and the camera. He lifted his hands slightly covering his mouth as a blush started to creep up on the high of his cheeks.

“ I’d go back to my ex. “

Gen was fucking pretty. He looked lovely looking so bashful like that, that unauthorized thought had suddenly invaded Senku’s mind while just staring at the man in front of him. But his thoughts were abruptly halted as soon as he processed the other’s response.

“ What the fuck? “

Gen only blinked as he bit the inside of his cheeks stopping himself from laughing. Senku who had suddenly sat up straight with his brows scrunched up, almost touching while the softness of his forehead now gone and was replaced with crease as he pressed his lips in a thin and unimpressed line.

Gen always like how expressive Senku gets whenever he’d let the rationality slip through him and just let his emotions take reigns.

‘ my boyfriend is so hot. ‘

“ What do you mean you’d go back to your ex? You mean that air-headed rich-ass jack who knows nothing but to buy everything he fancies his eyes on? “

Gen couldn’t help it anymore. He can’t believe Senku just called Ryusui Nanami, the rich famous bachelor an airhead and jack in a fucking live. And yep, they were live, simply because Gen loves the thrill. He can’t wait to see the reaction he could coax out of Senku once he’d tell him they’re on live.

“ Gen, why would you…fine. Go on then! Go back to him I don’t care. “

Senku huffed angrily an invisible steam coming out of his nose as he grumpily emptied his cup of hot cocoa. Gen laughed as he scooted closer to his sulking boyfriend. He leaned his head on Senku’s shoulder as he moved the camera that would fit the both of them on the frame.

Senku slightly shrugged him off, refusing to even look at him nor the camera as the thin line on his lips was now slowly becoming a pout. Gen giggled and blushed as he thought of kissing the pout away of his boyfriend’s lips. He’d do it later.

He coughs.

“ You’d be the ex. “

Senku didn’t move nor answer. He blinks slowly as his brows started to softened, his shoulders slowly relaxing as the pout slowly faded away becoming a small sheepish smile. He rolled his eyes at the mentalist and tried to cover the camera trying to cover his embarrassment as his cheeks started to flush.

“ You damned mentalist. You tricked me! “

  
  
“ Senku-chan…” Gen snorts and was cut off by his own series of laughs. He rolled on to his stomach laughing out loud at the cuteness of the other he didn’t he possessed. “ I didn’t you silly. It was you who didn’t think the question through!” Gen continued to wheeze his eyes now squinting as he clutched his stomach. He couldn’t help it. He really didn’t think Senku would be fooled by the question much more have him insult his ex on live.

It was freaking hilarious and Gen guessed he had laugh too much that he could feel his jaw starting to ache. He breathed as he calmed his self, wiping the imaginary tears on the side of his eyes and then giggled some more before finally halting himself from too much laughing.

Senku has had his arm crossed above his chest. His expression unamused. Gen would’ve believed that he really was pissed if it weren’t for the soft pink tinting his cheeks and his neck. Gen couldn’t help but laugh some more that made the other stand up.

“ You’re annoying. “

Senku stated as he starts to stomp away leaving the laughing mess Gen had become at their living room.

“ Senku-chan wait.. pff. “

He’s so cute. Gen thought.

“ Gomene minna-san. As much as I wanted to show you more, I believe I can’t. It seems that I have went overboard and made my boyfriend a stomping scientist that has now gone to hole himself up on his lab to sulk. It was nice sharing this morning with you all though.Thanks for this wonderful idea by the way. Bye and see you on my next live. Take care. “

As gen hurriedly turned off the live, not even bothering to check the views nor comments as he almost threw his phone behind before jumping on his feet catching his sulking boyfriend. Gen hopped on to the scientist’s back still giggling arms wrapped around the latter’s waist before peppering his nape with kisses.

“ Are you mad? “ Gen asked with much enthusiasm that made the other clench his teeth and unconsciously pout his lip.

“ No. Get off I have some work to do. “

“ Uwaaaaah~ my boyfriend is mad. Boo-hoo. “

“ I’m not. Get off. “

Gen smiled as he walked in front of the scientist his hands reaching the other’s cheeks cupping them whilst tilting the other’s head upward. Gen’s ocean blue eyes were met with a fierce and red one locking them both in a deadlock, gazing at each other neither of them backing down as they continues to stare at each other’s soul. Gen took another step forward, a bit closer, as he leaned down pressing his lips softly on the other’s pout.

“ I love you. “

Gen watched as Senku’s eyes gaze downward his cheeks continued to flush making the light pink dusting his cheekbones more visible. The other heaved a contented sigh, the corner of his lips tugging upward in a small and fond smile before looking up, meeting Gen’s blue irises.

“ Unlucky for you mentalist, I love you too. “

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Thank you for reading and if you don't mind I have more Sengen works on my profile if you don't mind checking it out hehe. Thank youuu soo muuuuch for reading mwa.


End file.
